


Talk to me

by cinnamoncloud9



Series: Bits Of Skephalo [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamoncloud9/pseuds/cinnamoncloud9
Summary: bad is stressed, skeppy is confused (but they work on it together)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Bits Of Skephalo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866901
Comments: 6
Kudos: 384





	1. darryl

"just stop talking! Close your mouth."

Bad's morning wasn't the best, like, not at all. He slept 3 hours last night, all because Lucy wouldn't stop barking and whining for food, then his back hurted from sitting on a chair all day long, he had a little headache and right now, Everything seemed to be getting worse. Maybe he needed to shut up.

And he did, he closed his mouth, and stared.

Skeppy's words hurted, and he felt his stomach drop

'maybe I was talking too much??'

Bad thought, and the hand on his mouse flew to his mouth, covering it, pressing on it, as if with that the words he wanted to say would vanish.

'maybe I'm bothering him too much.'

and he pressed the esc button in the keyboard, his right hand lowering, he moved the mouse over to the disconnect button and continued to stare.

'isnt it rude to just go like that? Should i say something?'

"skep- " and he got interrupted by the boy.

"I never said you could talk!" 'ouch' he winced, and felt hot tears threatening to fall.

He decided that he would write in chat, so he opened the chat box and typed,

'bye..

too short. He thought in adding more

'bye I'm going to sleep I don't feel really good I feel like crying and I can't talk so bye stream and skeppy..

too long. He deleted it all

He looked at the time and:

02:34 am

'bye everyone, I'm tired and it's my bedtime already, goodnight! @.@'

perfect, normal, natural.. almost too perfect. He send it, and saw how everyone in stream chat said their goodbyes.

"Oh, you're going?" Skeppy asked, and Darryl nodded, then he quickly remembered  
'he can't see me' "bad?"

he tried to talk, but the lump in his throat wouldn't let him,

'yes, goodnight skeppy'

He typed quickly, sending it through the chat.

The other people on the smp said goodnight but skeppy was silent through it all, not saying a word to him, and it hurted.

He quickly disconnected from the game, and went to get out of team speak.

"Bad, talk to me?"

He can't, he wanted to talk so badly but, he can't,  
And that the last thing he heard before disconnecting from the team speak,

And now he was alone, sitting on his chair, hot tears had escaped, silently running down his cheeks. He didn't need anyone worrying right now, too stressful, too much.

He spaced out, but when he came back he was staring at the screen of his computer, not moving, the tears had dried and his head hurt.

Just when he was getting up in his chair he noticed a discord notification that catched his attention.

Skeppy: 29 jul. 03:28 am

'u ok?'

And the lump returned, now more powerful, and it was as if words had catched in his throat once again.

He thought about answering, telling his friend he felt hurt, he felt guilty, that he was sorry.. so he did

Badboyhalo: 29 jul. 03:32

'im sorry'

He typed, and quickly hit send, then he powered off his things and went to bed. His doggo joined him, licking his tears off his face, he wanted to laugh, because that's so cute, Lucy was trying to help him, cheer him up!

But not a sound came out of his mouth, he tried, he really did, but his lips stayed closed..

Not that it bothered him, he had really been talking way too much already. If he kept talking like that his friends would catch up and that would be too much, it was already too much.


	2. zak

It was so weird, the boy had left without a word, he expected at least a goodbye.. but nothing.

The chat was going crazy, asking what happened, questioning why, but he just continued the stream, reading donations and ignoring the question.

But he noticed how all of them commented over something, all of them mentioning the same thing, he needed to talk to bad, the faster the better.

Skeppy quickly said his goodbyes, looking through all the encouraging messages of his fans, and he ended the stream

He typed quickly with one hand, he had discord open and it seemed like bad was online too,

Skeppy: 29 jul. 03:28 am

'u ok?'

he waited, anxiously looking at the the three dots that had appeared in his screen,

Badboyhalo: 29 jul. 03:32

'im sorry'

And he disconnected,

why?? why was he sorry??

He continued sending messages, but no one answered, and it was crushing him, it crushed his chest uncomfortably tight

He called, but no answer, he messaged him on everything but.. but bad was still quiet..

quiet.. bad had been really quiet since he told him to shut up..

god, now he had to wait until the boy woke up, since he was presumably in bed right now, sleeping, maybe with rat to his side.. yeah, and with that image in mind he slept, not peacefully, but he had some hours of sleep as everyday of his life

The next morning skeppy woke up, he looked at the ceiling for a while, just thinking.. he had to feed Rocco, eat, maybe he would Livestream and record with.. BAD!

skeppy jumped off his bed as soon as he remembered last night, and opened Twitter.

'still nothing' he noticed and winced, maybe the other boy was still asleep, yeah.. but he was not willing to wait that much.

And here he was, he had called his friend 35 times and counting, "oh my god Darryl please just fucking answer" Zak scoffed, and a voice in his mind screamed 'language'

He called again, and sighed at the sight of yet another ignored call.

Badboyhalo: 29 jul. 11:56

hi

Skeppy gasped and tried to call the boy, and this time, he answered.

"Bad? How are you? Are you okay?" The words spilled the moment he knew the other boy could hear him.

His phone buzzed.

Badboyhalo: 29 jul. 11:59

yep, I'm okay.

"Are you sure? Why are you texting?? We're on a call dummy" Zak smiled nervously, something was weird about him.

Badboyhalo: 29 jul. 12:03

Umm

I can't.

'Why, why can't he talk to me, did I do something?? Was it my fault??'

"Did.. did I do something to upset you?? Is that why you aren't.. talking?" And skeppy's voice cracked.

Was it his fault? Because he told him to be quiet last stream? He didn't really mean it, it's was funny at the moment, right?

A cough made him jump in his seat, badboyhalo had decided to make a sound, and that was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"No skeppy, it's not your fault," his voice was wobbly, like he was going to cry any second now. "It's just, yesterday was.. " and he stopped there, it sounded so tired, so exhausted..

And skeppy understood now,

"Bad, but I want you to know that if something's happening and you're feeling bad you don't need to do this alone.." Zak said, voice serious but caring. "Talk to me"

and that's all it took for badboyhalo to spill, he talked about yesterday, how everything was so stressful and how he was just so tired.

the other boy listened, nodding even though he knew the other boy couldn't see him.

".. And I'm so sorry" and there was again, bad apologizing for something so little, it didn't make sense, it was nothing to worry about.

"There's no need to be sorry bad, you're okay, we're okay" Zak said with the most understanding voice he had, because it was okay, maybe he was scared he had hurt bad, but nobody got seriously hurt, and now they were safe, the two of them wrapped around their own bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need.. to post.. the other one-shot..
> 
> \- cinnamoncloud9

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad i never write this type of things so i failed, this just means i need more practice.


End file.
